


Algunas copas de vino después

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Series: OS Dramione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Me alimento de kudos y comentarios ;D
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: OS Dramione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181171
Kudos: 1





	Algunas copas de vino después

El sonido de sus tacones sencillos y el de sus zapatos de cuero de dragón contra los adoquines se mezclaba con la música jazz que salía del restorán que acababan de abandonar. Al principio, le pareció surrealista verlo vestido con un traje negro muggle, sentado en un local muggle, comiendo comida muggle, interesado en esa cultura. Por no mencionar el simple hecho de que él le había pedido salir y él hubiera aceptado ir a un lugar lejos del Londres mágico.

Algunas copas de vino después le hicieron pensar que no era tan extraño.

Mientras avanzaban hacia un lugar donde aparecerse, lo escuchó decir algo sobre una pareja de borrachos, sentados en la acera, que intentaban entonar una canción sinsentido al ritmo del jazz. No entendió demasiado bien lo que dijo, pero el tono que usó era de burla y ella se sentía de risa fácil, así que rio. Entonces, un trompetazo, demasiado fuerte para no haber sido un accidente, la hizo saltar y tropezarse con un adoquín. Él la sujetó inmediatamente de la cintura para que no cayera contra el suelo, y ella, en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, rodeó los hombros de él con un brazo. Y se rio. Y lo oyó a él reírse.

Sintió su aliento, cálido y con olor a whiskey, en su barbilla, en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, hipnóticamente grises. O plateados. Y brillaban, como la plata. Sus mejillas se calentaron al tiempo que las manos de él la sujetaron con más fuerza. Se dio cuenta que ella le estaba rozando la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. De pronto, ese toque se hizo más evidente y endemoniadamente placentero. Arrastró su mano por el rostro de él, apenas tocándole la piel, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Nunca había tocado su cabello, pero era tan fino y suave como había imaginado.

Él seguía mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Y ella no había quitado los suyos de los de él. Le dijo con los ojos que lo hiciera, y él lo hizo.

Con un movimiento rápido, su brazo alrededor de su cintura la apretó más a él, levantándola levemente del suelo. Ella envolvió el cuello de él con sus brazos. Y él se inclinó, atrapando su boca en un brusco beso.

Sus labios eran delgados y suaves y picantes. Eran cuidadosos y lentos. Le besó el labio superior, mientras ella atrapaba entre los suyos el inferior de él. Entonces, él pasó su lengua por entre sus labios, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Y ella se lo concedió, abriendo la boca y dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran, sus lenguas se tocaran, sus labios se acariciaran.

Y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna, iluminados por los faroles de ampolletas amarillentas y gastadas, y con el sonido de jazz y voces desafinadas de fondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me alimento de kudos y comentarios ;D


End file.
